


Great Eggspectations

by Dodo



Series: I anthropomorphize everything [21]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fisting, Inflation, Kissing, Loss of Limbs, M/M, Masterbation, Oviposition, Pouch Play, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve, Size Kink, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, brooding Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 05:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20483630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodo/pseuds/Dodo
Summary: It was the best of times, it was the worst of times, it was Tony stuck on a wall brooding his eggs regardless of the dangers, convinced it was his ichthyocentaur neighbor shaking the walls. Everything was fine.





	Great Eggspectations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MountainRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MountainRose/gifts).

> This fic wrote itself and is filled with love and eggs. Mostly eggs.
> 
> I lie it's all eggs, the physical is easier to conceptualize than the abstract.

It had been a day, a busy day the whole side of his little cavern was cleaned off. He even scrubbed the coral everything was spick and span. His projects carefully tucked away in boxes dum-e his bot was covered in soft kelp compound coating giving his bot a new skin and also in attempts to kid proof him. Dum-e was currently motoring around and showing off the sensor polyps of Jarvis his new skin.

His legs curled up excited so excited about this! Pepper had been so kind to offer such a thing, even if they weren’t still an item. He tried to focus on blending but his mood was happy and his colors were flashing as he couldn’t decide on what color to be! He settled on a nice red, limbs tangling with themselves as he waited at his entrance.

There was his neighbor Steve the ichthyocentaur, frustrated that his neighbor was so good looking but also that for some reason Steve gave tony a wide berth. That didn’t extend into being a contentious neighbor though because some nights Steve would knock at the wall they shared, why he even lived here was confusion. This was prime Cecaelia real estate, the nooks and crannies where perfect for them. Surely Steve needed more space, he was clearly kicking the wall of his room.

Tony had complained of course, but nothing was done, well besides Steve avoiding him. All he wanted was for Steve to stop kicking the wall, the noises reverberated and he’d wake in a panic every time thinking he was back in that cave. He scratched at the casing of the arc reactor that hung in his chest, flicking the shell jewelry up it that normally hid the pale blue disk.

Ah he spyed peper in her lovely rusty rose colored skin! He flared a bright red, excited. Dum-e hovered out beeping and showing off his new skin that was modeled on a seahorse. Pepper looked bemused as Dum-e wrapped his base around her arm. Taking to the skin to be more seahorse or maybe the bot was just showing off.

“Tony, the cave looks wonderful, the wall is lovely.”  
She spoke as she inspected the place, waving a hand at one of Jarvis’ polyps. She kissed his cheek and carefully placed the basket she was holding down. Tony approached it hesitantly, arms tightening the grip on the floor when the top was gently removed.

There nestled in soft kelp blankets were a dozen soft cream colored eggs, Pepper’s latest brood. She’d been super active in reproducing so much so that Rhodey was actually having a hard time, or rather they had several broods already and decided to share the wealth. Tony had asked and he’d received some, this wasn’t a full clutch. That was fine if he managed to tend to them and had them all hatch he’d be overwhelmed for some time, half a clutch was good.

“Here they are you should fertilize them, and then place them on the wall like we practiced. You’ll do fine Tony.”  
She messed around with his limbs as he checked over the soft jellied eggs, they were textbook perfect the shape was long and oblong. He ran the back of his finger along the side the give was just so. Some of his limbs curled over Pepper’s excited seeing the eggs was making him aroused and whatever she was doing with his legs was making it worse.

“Pepper!”  
Body flushing a pink color he hugged the egg basket looking scandalized. His hectocotylus was making itself known. Pepper giggled at him, placing a hand on his shoulder with a light squeeze.  
“Oh Tony, you’ll be good. Call when they start to show? Good luck!”

Pepper swam away waving at Dum-e as she vanished into the blue of the ocean leaving Tony oddly turned on with a basket of eggs.  
“Right, let's get this done…”  
Pulling himself into the nook and letting a curtain of kelp fall to hide him from Dum-e. Hoping the bot would busy picking up the shells and sort them again. Last thing he needed was a suprirse inquisition from Dum-e during a sex act.

Gripping himself with one hand he tugged at himself and stimulated his hectocotylus which was pretty much a dick. He’d lucked out on that, though from what he understood there was a group of Cecaelia that prized having a real hectocotylus over a dick. Pepper hadn’t cared an any of the company he’d taken to his home hadn’t cared either. He came over the eggs, making sure to spread his cum over them in equal amounts. Placing the lid back on, the next step was to be done in a few. 

Placing them on the wall with a tether, making sure the yolk was out. The attached ones swayed gently in the soft current that circulated Tony’s cave. He was a bit high on endorphins his tentacles were curling up erratically and it was becoming a bit of a problem. Working and looking his hold on the ground, or finding his body tipping. This was probably why the books had recommended waiting a bit before wall attachment. Since he was doing it without a partner. He only had six more to go, clenching his jaw and forcing his limbs to grip the wall as he placed the remaining eggs.

He napped in between them arms suctioned down to the rock with his legs curled protectively around them. In the background he could hear Dum-e chirping while the bot tended to the shrimp tank. Jarvis’ polyps were fully bloomed and just seeing them helped Tony relax around the eggs.  
-  
There was a certain delight in tucking all the eggs under his mantle, he definitely didn’t spend a lot of time outside now. The shrimp tank helped, Pepper and Rhodey also occasionally stopped by with different foods, most of them were food that could keep well like live clams, starfish, and the occasional fish. Dum-e had become very proficient in pulling out shrimp from the tank. Not so much with the killing part but Tony couldn’t complain to much.

They were larger now, growing and he’d finally called Pepper to talk about the little speckles he could see in the eggs. To celebrate he parked himself out on the mouth of his cave for fresh current and to stretch. So far it's been good he’s just a few months in still had what six more months, Tony ran his hands through his limbs cleaning them from shrimp shells. He was a bit tired of shrimp but at least he wasn’t wasting away.

Even his neighbor had been mostly nice about, just a few knocks but nothing too bad. He yawned and stretched all his limbs out, he was definitely checking out the outside around him as he pulled up a starfish, one of his legs curled around the partition grass. He wasn’t going to tug it out but the soft green lobes felt good on his arm. So he explored that feeling more, while he munched on the raw starfish because he wasn’t picky at this point.

He felt something pinch his arm and he pulled it away, rubbing over the soft flesh and looking angrily at the grass, still chewing on the sea star. Sure enough big dumb Steve poked his glorious square head over the weed. Tony folded his arms, sore limb hanging up from where he’d been soothing it.  
“Uh, sorry thought it was a slug.”

Steve’s strong fetlocks were perched on the rocks in Tony’s side of the yard. Tony could see the broad sweep of the back end elegantly into a fish tail complete with swooping fins. Steve had no right to look that pretty, Tony’s legs took on a deep hue of black Steve seemed to notice and frown.  
“Kiss it better,”

Tony finished crunching the starfish and decided that Steve who seem frozen wasn’t going to do anything decided to head back inside. Possible to eat some more shrimp and then curl up in the eggs and nap. Steve carefully approached and knelt down on hand on his injured tentacle as he placed a kiss on the area that was starting to swell up.  
“Sorry Tony, I honestly thought you left…”

“Why would you think that?”  
Tony deflated onto his tentacles slouching a big arms still folded but now to hug himself.  
“I didn’t see you around, and you stopped complaining about the wall shaking, and it's not me okay. I asked around some others are having shaking walls too.”  
Steve offered a shrug, and a small smile.

“Okay, I’ve been busy.”  
We’re not friends echoed in Tony’s mind why would Steve even care if he left. He was feeling a bit stressed out for some reason and there was a desire to return to the eggs and he found his limbs moving in that direction.  
“Oh another project? Your helper bot has been by...he keeps taking my seashells...But he can keep them he gets so happy over the new ones. Just wanted to let you know that's where he goes off too. I like his new skin too that pretty clever.”

Tony squinted at Steve unsure why he was turning a pink color he was sure ichthyocentaur didn’t have chromatophores. His own tentacles were a soft blue as they scaled the mouth of his home. Ah! so that were dum-e was off to, Tony spared a glance behind his shoulder the eggs were fine they swayed in the current, and Dum-e was stacking numerous amounts of shells, why he hadn’t noticed the sheer size of dum-e collection? He blamed it on the brooding mindset the eggs were number one priority.

Steve was still talking and Tony jerked back to him.  
“Yeah and I think we got off on the wrong fin so if you’d like to come over for some salad, conch, and maybe a dessert.”  
Tony’s mantle lifted a bit and Steve looked down turning a deeper shade of pink. Two tentacle wrapped themselves over Tony’s torso.  
“I would…”  
The eggs he’d hate to leave the eggs even if they were only a short way away. Steve was looking over his shoulder, and Tony inflated his legs spreading them wide trying to hide them.  
“Or we could eat out here? Would that be better?”

“Yes, thank you.”  
Steve nodded, but his focus was on the eggs, strangely. Once Steve swam gracefully away, Tony huffed and fell limply to the bottom of his cave. ichthyocentaur had no right to be that graceful with swimming. He climbed up the wall and tucked the eggs under his mantle. Feeling better about things. He settled in for a short nap, ignoring the faint tremors that ran through the rock.

He woke to Dum-e nudging him, the bot was beeping slowly and then gestured to the mouth of the cave where he could see a pretty looking blanket set out with what looked like food, and he could definitely smell the fried conch. His belly grumbled and half of his limbs were already grasping that way without him really thinking about it. He left the wall yawning and stretching out his back he swam to the blanket outside and settled down. Arms wiggling easily into the nearby cracks.

Seaweed salad was in a nice bowl, Tony was actually hungry. Normally he avoided the green foods but right now it looked really good. Steve came over with a plate of the conch fritters, face brightening when he saw Tony. Watching his forelegs kick gracefully at the water as his tail swishes through the water. Tony was surprised how graceful the other was for being a horse mermaid.

“Here, you look pretty hungry.”  
Tony was served a bowl of seaweed salad with the conch fritters laid on top. Chopsticks were offered but only after he’d grabbed a piece of the fritter with his hand and scarfed it down like a child. Steve didn’t seem to mind but Tony opted for the sticks to keep his hands clean. Using a tentacle to hold his bowl he pretty much lowered his face into the bowl. Peaking occasionally over the rim to see Steve sitting legs folded and tail splayed out to one side.

“So when are they due?”  
Tony pulled away from the bowl slurping up a long strand of seaweed. Eyeing the half full serving bowl plenty more and for some reason he was ravenous.  
“6 more months, most of them have colored up, but two haven’t. They’re probably duds but I’ll wait a bit longer to see.”

Steve nodded and then held out his hands to refill Tony’s bowl, Tony handed it over but he could feel the blush settle in his cheeks.  
“I think it's great that your friend gave you them, I’ve not found anyone willing for me.”  
Steve handed the bowl back it was filled to the top with the salad and Tony’s tentacles curled around the bowl possessively.  
“How does it work, for you?”

Tony asked curiously, Steve turned pink.  
“We’re like seahorses, I’ve got a pouch.”  
Tony looked at Steve’s tail, looking for the pouch and Steve moved his tail behind his body. Perhaps looking for the other’s pouch was rude. yeah Tony would hate it if someone lifted his mantle to look for his dick.  
“Sorry, this is really good.”

“Thanks,”  
Steve looked really pleased as he ate the salad slower. Tony finished eating the salad and picked at a few of the seeds at the bottom of the bowl. Clean plate club and all that. Steve had stretched out his legs and despite Tony’s control two of his tentacles had reached out towards them to investigate.

“Do you control them? Is it hard.”  
Steve watched them curiously.  
“Yes and no, I can generally control them but it varies with emotions. When I work they’re good but when I don’t have anything to focus on they just kinda wander.”  
Steve didn’t pull away as one tentacle wrapped up his fetlock, he did reach out to stroke the back of it though. The limb retracted a bit and the other latched onto Steve’s hand tasting bits of seaweed on it.

“They’re really cool,”  
Steve continued petting the one in his hand, eventually both tentacles retracted. The ones that were entrenched in the coral below also curled up. Tony frowned at the strange reaction of his limbs. A detached voice echoed in the cave.  
“Sir, there has been an anomaly.”

Tony turned to the nearest Jarvis polyp on the outer surface of the cave mouth. He leaned closer to it, his arms writhing and wringing against each other the sudden nervousness was brought on. Jarvis rarely spoke it took a lot of energy to speak, it must be important. He saw Steve in the corner of his eye looking to the left of the cave at the rest of the complex. 

“Sir, earthquake 7.5 imminent.”  
Tony’s brain wasn’t really catching on to what Jarvis had said and in the corner of his eye he saw Steve’s face go white. His only thought was to protect the eggs, and he darted with a sudden jet to cover the eggs with his body. Dum-e was there uselessly tugging on one of his legs, trying to get him to evacuate as the structure around him rumbled.

Dum-e had a few of Jarvis’ polyps stuck to his skin, and now he was swimming to the portal of the cave like he should Tony would keep the eggs safe. Parts of his cave collapsed the shrimp tank exploded. The mass of shrimp fleeing in a chaotic mess. Some of the glass was now embedded in Tony, but that didn’t matter the eggs were safe. The rock fell inwards and one smacked into his head.  
-  
The shaking was done for now as Tony squinted in the dim, particulate filled water. The eggs were still safe under him…

He was missing limbs, a good portion of his right side was pinned under rocks. Tony swallowed lifting up the seashell and using the arc reactor to shed light on the issue. His home was gone mostly rock he was in a little pocket and he could see the mouth or what he assumed was the mouth among the rocks and debris. He could still feel a faint tremor in the rock under him.  
“Aftershocks”

The particles floating around him was likely sediment but also his own flesh and blood. He clawed at the wall the eggs! How many of them had been lost. He counted them under his mantle, frantically and only calming when he had the number. It seemed the two that were probably duds had been squished with his tentacles under the rocks.

He tried pulling out, he could probably relocate the eggs, it would be hard. As he pulled he felt the rocks around him shift, he stopped. He covered his face in his hands trying to stop the panic attack. There was a beep to his left from the mouth, Dum-e swam in nudging him claw trying to pull him out.

“Dum-e I need you to take this, outside. Jarvis will tell you what to do.”  
He offered an egg that he carefully pulled from the wall. Dum-e held the egg reverently offering a soft weep and swam to the outside. After a few minutes Dum-e returned and accepted another egg, this repeated twice more. When Dum-e tried to get the fifth egg the place rumbled ominously and the bot hovered at the entrance. 

The rock pinning his legs slid down and there was a sharp pain, that whited out Tony’s vision and his body seized up Arms scrabbling at the cave wall the other arms curled tightly around the eggs suction cups straining to keep hold. He thought he heard Steve, he could feel the rough rock bite into his skin like some rudimentary knife and cut a ragged hole in his body. It was agony and the pain didn’t fade, in the end it was an echo of pain without the feeling of his crushed tentacles anymore.

There was Steve’s voice again, tony blinked hazily in the dark everything was in a blue tinted cast. There was a fetlock pushing a rock away as Steve swam into view. Calling for him, Steve looked really good in the blue light Tony thought muzzily.  
“Tony, Dum-e got me. Hey! Stay with me.”

Steve tried to pull Tony off the wall and he cried out and thrashed he had to protect the eggs. Steve stopped lowering his body down next to Tony.  
“Hey Tony, we gotta go. Jarvis says that a big one is coming.”  
Tony tried to shake the sluggishness out of his head, he suspect he was having shock but that thought vanished and nausea was all he could think of and the eggs of course.

“The eggs first.”  
“Eggs?”  
Tony’s arms curled back just a bit, to show off the six eggs he still had. Steve’s face softened and there was a hand cupping the back of Tony’s head and it felt nice. Steve shifted a bit and at first Tony wasn’t sure what he was looking at. The round belly behind Steve’s horse legs and there was a round soft skin with an opening at the base of the fish tail. It was the pouch, Tony looked for Steve’s face it was very pink.  
“We don’t have much time Tony, I’d be honored to rescue you eggs.”

“Yes eggs.”  
Tony carefully pulled one egg from the wall and attempted but it didn’t fit.  
“S’tve need help, head is mush.”  
“Yeah here hold on to my legs like that.”

Tony’s tentacles curled easily around the strong horse legs as they made a sort of Tony tent over the eggs. Steve rubbed his hands over the pouch hole a few times, Tony took it upon himself to mimic that action. It was a lovely fluttering muscle very receptive and Tony wished very much to do this again probably not in this current situation. 

He placed his hand into the pouch and stroked the sides a bit, he could feel Steve jerk a bit. He continued stroking till Steve relaxed and then pressed the first egg in. Five more to go, Tony pressed another in and paused. The pouch looked to be full already. He rubbed at the opening again.  
“It's full?”  
“Oh it expands please Tony,”

Tony didn’t quite understand what Steve was begging for, he placed his hands on the lip and tugged a bit on the edges ignoring the noises from Steve. How on earth was his eggs going to fit in there it was much too small. He pressed his hand in with the two eggs in there and stroked a bit more at the walls with a methodicalness he could feel the pouch loosen up. He found some odd feeling bumps at the front of the pouch and any time he touched him Steve would spasm. 

He pressed the third egg in, trying to avoid the bumps and failing as Steve twitched. He severed both of tethers of the remaining eggs; a tentacle held one. As he pressed the other into the pouch, there was a bodily shudder from Steve and the pouch ‘burped’ and seemingly expanded under Tony’s hand. There looked to be more space for the last egg. Good because tony’s vision was doing that odd vignette thing. There was a primal urge to take a nap, and once Steve had his eggs he could do just that.

The last egg went in with a pop and Tony rested his body against Steve’s flank hand absently weaving into Steve’s golden mane.  
“S’good...teve”  
“Tony, stay awake! Oh you only have six legs, Tony?!”  
Tony had the vague sense of being held very awkwardly his limbs were wrapped around something that was both fur and scale and his mind couldn’t decide if he was clinging to two separate things or having a very vivid dream.  
-  
Tony woke up in Pepper’s guest room, he was confused and covered in several body sized kelp bandages. He stretched out and had a bit of a shock when one side of him didn’t move. The side wrapped heavily in seaweed was much shorter and unresponsive. Rhodey stirred in the branches next to him.

“Tones, calm down. Your safe.”  
Dum-e popped up out of the fan coral and zoomed over to Tony’s side. Bumping his claw into Tony’s face making happy beeps. Then motored off somewhere. Rhodey’s black and gold limbs twinned with Tony’s and kept them from tugging off the kelp.  
“You lost two tentacles, and some of your mantle. Let it heal some?”

Oh got the rock slide and cave collapse! Tony frantically looked around the room trying to locate something. Dum-e came motoring in with a basket beeping proudly. Rhodey carefully placed the basket on the side away from the bandages and removed the lid. There was the four eggs he’d given to Dum-e. He deflated some pulling the basket closer.  
“Dum-e was storing them in one of Jarvis’ hubs Pepper managed to cajole him to place them in a basket.”  
“Where are the others?”

There had been ten eggs Tony was sure of it. Rhodey looked contemplative, arms still wrapped around Tony’s in an embrace. He could see Pepper lingering in the doorway, she looked worried. He couldn’t let her know that he’d lost most of the brood so early.  
“Hey, Tones, stop. Come on man.”

Rhodey watched as tony’s skin took on a grey hue, Pepper swam up to him.  
“Tony, the other eggs are very safe.”  
“You have them?”  
“Yes,”  
He sighed, leaning into the egg basket and missing a shared look from Rhodey and Pepper.  
“Right now Tones you need to recover, we’ll help you with the eggs.”  
Tony nodded and looked over his eggs.

A few days later when the seaweed cast was removed and he had some tiny little tentacles peeking out of his newly healed mantle. Tony decided to go looking for his other eggs but he miscalculated his swimming lopsided and ended up in another guest room that looked somewhat lived in. there was even a stack of shells that screamed of Dum-e. He poked around and found nothing besides a messy sleep spot. He decided to leave.

“Tony?”  
Steve appeared in the doorway, Tony brightened seeing Steve. Glad his neighbor was alright. His eyes dropped to see Steve’s bulging belly, er pouch.  
“Steve, you're fat.”  
Steve blushed on arm rubbing at the back of his head and he made his way into the room Tony backpedaled calling him fat wasn’t what he meant to do.  
“Sorry,”  
“Tony it's fine. I like it. Pepper is helping me keep them right.”

Tony stopped Pepper was helping Steve with something? His eyes narrowed and he moved to get a better view of Steve’s full pouch as he held his egg basket close.  
“Actually I’d like to extend it to the rest, Pepper thinks it's a good idea.”  
Tony paused looking at Steve and then following Steve’s eyes on his eggs, he could feel his tentacles curling protectively over the basket.  
“What?”

“Oh yeah they said you had a concussion, well during the landslide I helped you move the rest of the eggs. They’re in my pouch, Pepper has been helping me circulating the water, and I’m offering to take on the others as well. There is plenty of room.”  
“Oh,”  
Tony zoned in on the pouch again, Steve was filled with his eggs, he’d made Steve that fat. It was a strange feeling and he really liked it.  
“Now?”  
“Sure if you like?”

Steve ducked his head wringing his hands and carefully swam over to the bed. He laid down on his back limbs flailing a bit as he settled down. The pouch wobbled, as Steve stretched out Tony watched the muscles in the pouch stretch out. Steve flex his torso so his top body was braced up against the wall.

“How do you get fresh water in?”  
Tony inquired hand hovering over the pouch’s aperture, it could probably only fit three of his fingers. Steve covered his face with his hands, his ears were reddish.  
“Pepper puts a tube in that creates a current, it's very embarrassing.” 

“Oh? How so?”  
Tony traces the opening with his finger eyes pretty much drawn to the muscles contracting under his finger. The pouch seemed really sensitive, he pressed a tentacle to it and watched the muscles ripple underneath. He heard the low whine from Steve but was more concerned with the pouch mouth opening.

“It's really sensitive, and I’ve never done that before. Just mostly basic care I didn’t realize it would be so arousing… I’d been wanting to wait for-It doesn’t matter I just never thought it could be an erogenous zone. So I’ve been flashing Pepper, She’s real nice about it all but it's still embarrassing.”  
Tony looked up at Steve’s belly, the pale expanse of white fur. Brain caught on the term flashing, as his fingers worked into the pouch, with delicate brushes. Oh there! Steve’s dick was sliding out of the slit above the pouch. It was the same sky blue as his fish tail. Tony watched it grow, and keep growing, his fingers stilled in the pouch as he watched this ‘show’.

Steve peeked out from his hands when Tony stopped fingering the pouch. Yeah he was out and stiff, and Tony was clearly looking at it, biting his lower lip, Steve flexed his pouch. He could carry Tony’s eggs even if Tony didn’t like him that way, and he’d like to be at least part of the babies’ growth. It was the best opportunity he had to do child rearing and he wasn’t going to let it pass him by.

Tony jerked when his hand was pulled into the pouch, frowning at it. Pressing his hand deeper into the pouch following that fuzzy memory he had about the odd bumps in the anterior portion of the sack. They were there and he looked up at Steve and ran his thumb over it, watching the dick jerk and Steve shake.  
“I could do the water tube, if that would be better?”  
“Gods yes.”

Tony was pretty sure Steve was agreeing because he was pretty much milking those bumps. The pouch loosened considerably and he managed to get another hand in. moving on to turning the eggs inside of Steve. The sphincter of the pouch trembled around his forearms as Tony turned each egg. There was some considerable space in the pouch, so he retracted an arm and picked up one of the eggs from the basket.

“You can take four more Steve?”  
“Yes, and you can leave when you put them all in.”  
Tony froze with the egg touching his other forearm.  
“Why would I leave? Do you not want me here?”  
“No, no...I just thought that.”

Tony looked up at Steve while he let the egg press against the pouch’s rim. Sliding down into the pouch and guiding the egg with his pouch bound hand.  
“Steve, you’ve offered me your pouch. I’m not going to leave. We’re partners of sorts now.”  
“Oh, I’d really like that.”  
Steve spoke stiltedly as he squirmed around Tony’s arm.

“Is it true you let the babies sleep in the pouch too?”  
“Oh yes baby ichthyocentaurs aren’t as coordinated, and they come and go in the pouch. It's just that I've never found anyone compatible.”  
Tony nodded as he prepped another egg, made sense that he'd never found anyone. Steve was very far from where Ichthyocentaurs were normally found. They weren’t exactly common either, Tony lifted himself on top of Steve. Straddling the fish tail with his arms encircling the pouch as he pressed the second egg in. Holding the quivering pouch lightly between his many arms. 

Steve’s eyes dilated one hand clenched into a fist grasping the kelp spread below him. The other was under one of his horse legs pulling it up and away from Tony. Mouth open panting, watching Tony with some sort of reverence. Tony eked one of his tentacles into the lip of the pouch as he settled the other egg deep within it. As he retrieved the third egg from the basket he tugged the lip of the pouch open and he felt Steve go very stiff under him.

There was a flash of something and Tony looked up to see Steve holding both of his legs up and away. Ah so it had been a hoof flailing, Tony pressed the third egg gently into the pouch feeling it stretch out some more under his arms. Suckers pressing into the tissue and releasing it in a tentacle massage.  
“One more Steve, and then we can focus on you.”  
“wha?”

Tony lifted the last egg from the basket holding it up so Steve could see it. His eyes tracked it as Tony lowered it down and pressed it into the bloated pouch, there was a tight plop noise as it slid past the lip, pressing it among the others Tony made sure to drag his knuckles along the bumps as he withdrew his hand from the pouch.

Watching the dick bounce as he pulled his hand free. He hunched down over Steve and crawled over the pouch and seated his body on top, like he was still brooding the eggs. His arms curled around possessively and the two anterior most tentacles curled around the base of Steve’s well endowed dick.

“Oh, me.”  
Steve’s voice rasped as Tony watched him. This was beyond anything Steve had expected. Tony leaned up taking one horse leg from Steve’s grip, and he leaned up to kiss the other.. Steve’s free hand was on Tony’s head as they kissed, it was clumsy and inexperienced but perfect. Steve had his attention torn in two, Tony was curling the tentacles around Steve’s dick. He pressed a kiss on the corner of Steve’s jaw as he tightened one tentacle. He felt the muscles leg under his hand twitch as well as the pouch under his mantle tighten up.

Dragging one suction cupped limb up and down Steve’s girth, Tony was definitely tasting it. Dipping the tip of the tentacle into the leaking slit. Steve rose up to meet Tony as he flexed groaning he managed to catch Tony’s bottom lip in a sloppily aimed kiss.  
“This is nice, how about after the next water treatment you ride me? I’d like to feel you pressing into all my legs. I think you’d like it.”

Maybe Tony would even offer his ass, as he slid another tentacle into the fray. Probably not yet Steve was very large and even if Tony was a size queen he wasn’t certain if Steve could fit. It would have to be something they worked up to. That would be later he tilted his head looking down at Steve’s dick. Watching it change shape in his grip. The tip flared out and the middle seemed to grow a bit in girth.

“Wow, Steve it's beautiful. I’ve got you.”  
Stroking his free hand along the smooth silky expanse of short white fur that traveled up Steve’s chest. Alternately tightening his grip on the dick and pouch as Steve came. Streams of white ribbons, coming up and splattering between them. There was some on Tony’s chin, some on Steve’s chest, he licked that off. Steve pulled Tony up and lapped the cum of his chin, as he rolled to the side arms hugging Tony.

Tony’s limbs stretched out and curled up around Steve’s upper torso as they cuddled up. Tony Tucked himself nicely into Steve, Who curled the best he could around Tony as if to protect him. Both blissfully unaware of Dum-e scooting in to claim the empty discarded basket.  
-  
At first the strange union was an unknown entity, Tony found it kind of hard to brood on top of Steve when he wanted to exercise. Brooding was pretty much for nap time or when they went to sleep. Tony also had his diet shift away from the junky starfish and rich meats of crab and clam to more green stuff. Which wasn’t as bad as he originally thought, though mostly because Steve would lay some protein over the top of the salad.

They lived comfortably within Pepper’s home since a good portion of the southern reef had collapsed from the earthquake that had been triggered by Stane industries for fracking in a place that it had been denied. They were currently embroiled in a massive lawsuit. Tony’s portion of the case took a bit more reporting since he’d actually lost limbs in the landslide and collapse. Also the babies, had been endangered and along with a few other to be parents with varying levels of shock and in some cases loss. Stane industries wasn’t looking to be all that profitable in this community for some time.

Tony’s limbs had regrown and looked just like the others, his mantle was also new but it had a bit of an irregular edge to it, and Steve claimed it as his favorite part of the mantel. Usually right before he would dip his fingers under it and squeeze part of his ass. Steve the blushing horse mermaid, turned out to be somewhat of a horn dog. He usually blamed the eggs jostling in his pouch as to why he was suddenly randy.

Tony was pretty sure Steve had a tentacle kink. He didn’t mind it at all. It was nice to have someone deeply invested in his many limbs. Someone who didn’t flinch when his limbs would clinging to them, while he was unaware that he was actually clinging. Steve actually seemed to like have Tony on his back with his tentacles wrapped around his flanks. It was a good match, Steve was very smart he could usually aid Tony when he was inventing things. If he couldn’t it was usually because he didn’t quite grasp the concept.

He was also really nice to Dum-e and Jarvis and that meant he was a keeper according to Rhodey. Pepper had only smiled one of those knowing smiles when Tony took over the water refreshing of Steve’s pouch. Telling Tony she was very happy he’d found a good mate.

The water cycling events always ended with lovemaking, but it was more soft sort of touching and claiming each other. The randy stuff was never done with pouch care, Steve was usually pretty exhausted after the cleaning and circulating of the pouch. As the eggs expanded so did Steve, he was close to being more of a balloon with legs then a Ichthyocentaur.

Steve spoke about using the pouch as a place to keep the kids when they set up the incubator. He was pretty excited about having the little tykes in his pouch, after they’d all hatched. Tony expected foul play at first until Steve came clean about the flood of feel good hormones that was triggered with his pouch. Blushing bright red and admitting that he liked carrying the eggs, and carrying the babies once they’d hatched would be an honor. Tony wasn’t sure that the whole clutch would hatch at the same time, but agreed that it was a good idea. Two incubators was better than one.

It was all pretty good, Steve even introduced Tony to his friend Bucky the barracuda merman, and his partner a flying fish Sam. Those two were a wild pair and Tony got the implication that as delicate as Sam looked like he was probably the one that could give Bucky hell...

They of course made fun of Steve’s massive size at every opportunity while asking that at least half of the babies, to be named after them. Tony got the feeling they only did that to watch Steve turn a vibrant hue of red, which Tony matched in solidarity while protesting that the babies were already named 1 through 10.  
-  
It happened in the middle of the night a week earlier than expected, Steve had been taking a lot more naps. Tony felt the pouch ripple under his limbs. He stirred from brooding on top of the pouch. He moved away and saw small tentacles poking out of the pouch hole. Tony carefully nudged Steve’s horse elbow.  
“Steve, their hatching!”

Dum-e whirred to life from his corner that was decorated in shells, it was the nursery of sorts. The bot made a happy beep and floated off to most likely inform everyone in Pepper’s house of the good news. What a busy body that robot was. 

Steve blinked at him and Tony moved his legs away to show off the tiny limbs trying to get out. There was an arm and at least six tentacles trying to get out of the pouch at once.  
“Oh they are so small.”  
Steve murmured and rolled up on his back so Tony could carefully knead the pouch into widening up so the babies could get out.

“First one! A girl, Sarah.”  
Tony held the small girl out letting her tentacles wrap around Steve’s hands as he held her close. The second was a strapping lad, coming out biting.  
“This one is James, Dum-e?”  
The bot appeared with the basket.  
“Here watch this one.”

Tony returned to rescuing the baby that was coming the wrong way first, soft brown eyes looked up at him as the legs tightened around his fingers.  
“Peter, there you are.”  
The next child squirted out of the pouch, already learning how to jet around. That one would be a troublemaker surely. Steve snagged her in his open palm.  
“Morgan?”  
“Yes she looks like one.”

Tony placed Pete on his shoulder and resumed gently kneading the pouch, watching as bits of egg casing was spewed out. Steve was frowning.  
“Tony I still feel some eggs?”  
Tony sneaked a tentacle into the pouch sweeping around.  
“Yeah I think the four we placed later are still there. Oh I found one.”  
He pulled gently and revealed a strawberry skinned octobaby that was holding tightly to a much smaller one. Tony carefully stroked the smaller one, dum-e made a bunch of welcoming beeps.  
“Hey there is Ginny protecting you? look Pepper.”

Tony lifted his head to look for Pepper who he'd assumed was being welcomed by Dum-e. Pepper was watching from the doorway, She came over slowly hands cupping for the smaller child. Steve arched up trying to see what was going on while holding both Sarah and Morgan. Though it looked like Morgan was actually holding Steve.  
“What is going on? Tony?”

It was Pepper who spoke up as she placed the smaller baby in the incubator that they had just in case.  
“It's not uncommon Steve for a few to come out a bit premature, you’ll probably want to put them all in the incubator for a bit. This one though needs it a bit more.”  
Tony felt Peter make a chirping noise and Ginny perked up looking for her brother. Dum-e floated by with James trying to chew a hole in the tough seaweed cover. Steve sighed cuddling the two he had close to him.

Tony sweeped the pouch a few more times cleaning out the remains of the jellied eggs that had hatched while rearranging the four unhatched eggs. Then crawled back over the pouch to brood over it. Steve lowered his hooves to rest against Tony’s waist, He patted one with his free hand.

“I suppose we should put the rest of them with little Harley,” Tony offered Ginny who was now clinging to Peter's little limbs interwoven to Pepper's capable hands. Morgan zoomed over squeaking excitedly at her siblings. Tony watched as she seemingly melted in the incubators warmth eight little limbs spread flat against the floor as she yawned. Steve handed Sarah over reluctantly, she was very much asleep in his hand. 

Dum-e beeped trying to hand over james who was now wrapped tightly around Dum-e’s base hissing. He floated upside down so Pepper could gently pry of the angry James off and placed him in the incubator with a special cling stick. The rest of the octokids seemed more inclined to make a cuddle pile under the lamp surrounding Harley.  
“I’ll call the doctor so he can check on them and the other four as well. I’ll leave you two.”

Pepper swam out of the room tugging Dum-e with her. Tony turned his attention back to Steve, who was looking at the cuddle pile with tears in his eyes.  
“Tony, they’re so beautiful.”  
“Yes come here.”  
Tony pulled Steve to his side and into his lap. Touching the other and chuckling at the little suction cupped bruises left from Morgan.  
“She and James are going to be the trouble makers, I can just tell.”

Steve laughed arms wrapped around Tony as he placed his face against Tony’s mantle.  
“I can hardly wait, gosh Tony this is like a dream come true.”  
Steve rubbed his face into Tony, Tony ran his hands through the golden hair and mane.  
“There are four more, we still need names for them. I was hoping for a Maria, and you said Hannah?”  
“yes Hannah, it shortens well.”

Tony chuckled relaxing over Steve’s side. Pushing one of the legs out of the way. Resting on the soft side where he could see the incubator and a pair of curious brown eyes watching him. He smiled and waved, Peter waved back clumsily and fell back into the incubator. He snickered to himself he could see from the little mirror up top that Peter was fine. His sisters were pulling him back into the pile.

Tony patted Steve’s head, poking his cheek.  
“And the boys?”  
“Mmm Tony, we’ll think of something, Jarvis can always help, he’s the best.”  
Steve tried to duck away from Tony’s fingers.  
“True Jarvis is the best, but I was hoping for a chat and you’re falling asleep on me Steve.”  
“Please, Tony I want to sleep. In your arms…”

Tony snorted and lifted up Steve as he fell back into the kelp bed.  
“Ask and you shall receive,”  
Curling his limbs up and over Steve’s chest as the other made an agreeable sound as he snuggled in. Tony ran his hands up and down Steve’s back as he dosed eyes on the incubator. The temperature it was kept at was the same as Steve’s pouch. Once all the eggs were hatched, and they cleaned out the pouch. Tony suspected Steve would offer it to the babies, they had talked about this previously. 

It was appealing thought to ride on Steve’s back and have his legs wrapped around the pouch keeping the younglings inside. Together as one big family, he smiled at Steve, He had the family he always wanted and then some. Tony’s hands slowing in the stroking as he drifted off.


End file.
